


At the end of the world

by afandominwork



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afandominwork/pseuds/afandominwork
Summary: "When the sun runs out and there's no one to save youWill you go to our favorite place and try to say goodbye?At the end of the worldWill you find me?So that we can go together"- Ingrid Michaelson, At the End of the WorldWith the end of the world fastly approaching, and under dire circumstances, sometimes it's hard to keep your feeling on check.WIP





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story here and first on Bellarke.   
> Because the "if I don't see you again", line killed me, I just needed to come out and share my feelings. 
> 
> Obviously, I have been inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's song "At the end of the world", because if just fits so perfectly.

_"When the sun runs out_

_and there's no one to save you_

_Will you go to our favorite place and try to say goodbye?_

_At the end of_

_At the end of the world_

_Will you find_ _me? Will you find me?_

_At the end of_

_At the end of the world_

_Will you find me?_

_So that we can go together_

_Together"_

 

_-_ Ingrid Michaelson's, At the end of the world

 

* * *

 

 

1.

 

She entered Arkadia after being a week away on Becca's island with her mother, Raven and everyone else working on the nightblood solution, until finally Kane could spare the Rover to go pick them up. It made no sense for them to be there waiting for Raven and her mother to come back down while they worked on space. 

"We need the morale here, and I could use your help, Clarke", he said over the radio the night before. 

 

Secretly, she was expecting Bellamy to be the one driving her home, so she was surprised to see one of the older guards (Rick?) to be the one driving the old vehicule that got her back to camp. 

She hated the idea that something could've happened to him during the last hours since she last spoken to him (going on the acid rain? The asshole), but figured if something happened or he was hurt, Kane would've told her or at least sent word. So, she tried not to think about the fact that it was someone else driving her, Roan, Luna, Murphy, Emori, Miller and Jackson back.

 

 

Kane wasn't exaggerating when he talked about needing morale in Arkadia. The mood, as soon as she entered, hit her hard. People were not only worried, they were loosing their heads. A few days ago, the acid rain had first hit them and before that they had tried to kill Illian for burning up the ship they had worked hard to fix. 

As soon as they entered the camp, she could see the eyes of Arkadians following them with something close to rage, some with fear and others with a distinct trace of hoplessness. 

 

"What the hell happened here?", asked Murphy as they jumped off the Rover and made room for Emori to jump down next to him. 

 

"We remembered our mortality", said Monty as he greeted them. "Lost almost two dozens of people during the first acid rain, and some fights have broken down that ended with two more people death. We're getting anxious".

 

He sighed and headed over to Clarke.

 

"How's Raven doing?"

 

"Last we head from her, she was fine. Said they would be working fast and probably be back down in the next couple of days. As soon as they get the right solution and the amount right, they're coming down. They're fine", Clarke reassured him as she threw, briefly, her arms around him sighing in relief as she felt his arms close around her.

 

"Glad you're back", he whispered, and then added. "Bellamy's at the cells, guarding some of the prisoners who got on fights yesterday. Asked me to tell you to him there".

 

"Thank you", she said and headed there.

 

 

"So, you're gonna make us spend the rest of our miserable lives locked down here?"

 

"As long as that keeps you from getting into more fights over rations, then yes", grunted Bellamy from the other side of the room.

 

People had been getting anxious, so they got violent, and that quickly escalated to a few fights here and there that actually ended in a couple of deaths, as they fought over silly things like rations and pillows, even. With half of the dormitories burned down, people had been more cramped up than ever and that was not helping it.

They knew the wave of radiation was coming and felt powerless to do anything about it so they took it out on each other, Bellamy excused them.

 

He knew a thing or two about being anxious at the moment. With Octavia still refusing to look at him, and even deciding to stay over at TonDC with Indra instead than with him, he worried about her survival. At least he got Indra to promise him that they would be in Arkadia as soon as Raven and Abbie came down with the nightblood solution.

 

If the did.

 

"Hey", he recognized the voice immediately.

 

"Clarke", he smiled, as she returned one of her own. "Glad you're back".

 

"Yeah, well, heard you needed my help so, I hurried back here", she said as she walked over closer to him.

 

"Brianson, keep an eye on them". A thin boy, no more than 16, recently accepted on the guard sprinted up and stood on the place right where Bellamy was standing, holding himself up with all seriousness.

Bellamy almost chuckled. These men were mad, yes, but they were not really criminals, and they were locked down. Hadn't even tried to start another fight, and some of them even showed remorse about what happened.

 

Still, he nodded to Brianson and followed Clarke out the room, and across the ship all the way outside unto the open.

 

"Needed some fresh air, I feel like I spent the last couple of days locked down on Becca's lab. And I feel like I'm getting a little claustrophobic", she said as she walked to the side of the ship.

 

She looked good, if only a little tired, thought Bellamy. She was definitely not holding it together very well, and it seemed that the wariness that was taking over all of them was taking over her, too.

 

"Sorry I couldn't go pick you up. Was caught up here helping Kane".

 

"It's okay, I figured", she said, and thankfully she didn't sound mad or upset. Just tired, again.

 

Then, as she walked closer to him.

 

"Just glad that, you know, you did get to see me again", she chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed that the faster you can hear the clock ticking, the more you try to stick to the people closer to you. It was funny, she could almost pretend they were just spending time together as normal people (if the radiation was not coming, if they were up in the Ark safe, if they were normal teenagers). But they weren't. 

Monty and Harper were sitting next to each other sharing a piece of Niylah's dried meat, while Jasper played with an old speaker he managed to fix playing old music. Even Murphy was there, sitting on the corner talking to Emori, and next to them were Miller and Nathan looking a little off but still together. 

 

Bellamy was next to her, as they poured over some of the maps Jaha had given them earlier that day. He was sure he had found the real bunker the people of The Second Dawn had used to survive, and Bellamy was tracing the route, see if it was worth wasting time going there anymore. 

 

Her mum was supossed to be back now, and last she knew Kane had radio-ed camp to tell them they had Raven and her and would be there in a couple of hours, top. 

 

So it was no surprised the door opened and the three of them entered the room, looking more than a little tired but with something close to excitement in their eyes. Good news, hoped Clarke. 

 

"Mum", she gasped as she ran over to hug her mother and then Raven. 

 

"Hey, baby. We're back". 

 

"Did it worked?", asked Murphy. Of course, ever the pragmatic. 

 

Abbie smiled, a somewhat of a sad smile and looked over to Raven. 

 

"Yes", she breathed. 

 

"So?", urged Clarke. They had the nightblood solution, but neither her nor Raven (or Kane for that matter) seemed very happy about it. They almost seemed resigned, somewhat. 

 

The rest of the delinquents had gotten up and walked closer to them, cheering and smiling, but still Abbie's face only seemed to grow graver. 

 

"We got right the nighblood solution using Becca's notes, and we have, we think, more than enough to distribute not only on Arkadia, but on Azkega, Trikru and the others", she looked over to each and one of them and sighed. 

 

Clarked furrowed. "But? I feel there's something else". 

 

It was as if Abbie was working with something in her brain, almost as if she was remembering something as she looked as them slowly, each and one of them for a few seconds. 

 

"I'm afraid the nightblood is not compatible with everyone". 

 

Silence.

 

Oh, of course. There was always a but, thought Clarke. 

 

"How?"

 

"Becca's notes were not the one's she used when she was in Polaris when she created the second AI. So, we don't know if she eventually figured it out, but her original solution, the serum, it was not compatible with everyone. There is some blood type that does not mix well with it, and in fact, it is as if nothing had happened once you inject it on a person who has that type".

 

"We found the logs on the ship. She said clearly, that there were people who could not use the serum because she could not figure out yet how to make it universal. But we don't know if she actually did", added Raven, and she too sounded sad. 

 

Doomed. A whole group of people were doomed because of their type of blood. 

 

"So, what is it? What type of blood?", asked Monty, finally. 

 

Oh, that was what her mother had been trying to remember. She was a doctor, she probably knew most of the type bloods of the people of the Ark, including the one's standing on that very room. Abbie smiled again, that sad, sad smile and answer. 

 

"B negative". 

 

She could hear some sounds of relief coming from their friends as they realized they were okay. 

 

"We will have to run tests on the grounders, but if I remember correctly, about 30 percent of the population of the Ark were that type of blood, so the chances..."

 

No.

 

Clarke felt her stomach turn, and her blood running cold. 

 

She, too, knew the type of blood of most of the people of the Ark. She had been through medical records when she was making that list, she knew exactly who's blood would not allow them to be saved with the nightblood solution. 

 

Monty. 

 

And Bellamy. 

 

"No", she heard herself whisper. 

 

Monty was standing right next to her, and as she looked over to him she realized he knew that too. He had gone pale and was reaching out for Harper's hand. She was A positive, so she was safe. 

 

"Monty?", Harper asked, as she reached over to him too. 

 

"No", Clarke whispered again. 

 

She whipped around and search over for Bellamy's eyes. He was drawn, his lips a thin line and hands in fist next to him. 

 

Please, let her me wrong. Let her not remember well his type of blood and...

 

"I'm sorry", she heard her mother say. 

 

But then she stopped listening, as she finally turned her body around and tried to get closer to him. 

 

"Bellamy?"

 

It couldn't be, of all the people he was the one who deserved to survive. It wasn't fair. 

 

"It's okay, princess", he said, hard, and went back to look over the maps. 

 

She blinked, and realized a few tears had begun to form on her eyes. "Bellamy?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr, if you may, I am afandominwork there ;)


End file.
